


Hope and Possibility

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But not all fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: A series of unconnected one-shots detailing the relationship between Cody and Obi-wan.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878646
Kudos: 44





	1. First Date

Obi-wan runs his hands down his tunic again, then his fingers through his beard. His licks his lips. He wishes his eye weren’t still bruised, but a black eye wasn’t reason to use one of his few remaining bacta patches.

He takes a slow breath. This is hardly the first time he’s met Cody for dinner, but before it had always been to discuss tactics or just to take some time off. There was never this weight to it. He swallows and wonders if he should find some civvies to wear instead. They wouldn’t be as comfortable, but they don’t stand out as much as his Jedi robes do. Unfortunately, it’s a little late to contact the quartermaster for new clothing.

It’s a date. The first real date he’s ever been on. He’d had no interest in going on traditional dates as a teenager and when Anakin came along, he didn’t have time to explore it. But the war is over now. There are no ranks standing between him and Cody. The possibility of a gruesome and untimely death no longer hangs over them with each breath they take.

He stuffs all the credits he can find into his belt. He isn’t sure exactly how much a restaurant on Coruscant costs these days, but hopefully what credits he does have will be enough. Jedi don’t have much in the way of material goods, accepting nothing in return for their work, with the exception of what the Senate provides them to get by.

He calms his racing heart. It’s just dinner with Cody, even if romance is much more of possibility than it used to be.

By the time he has reached the hangar, his heart is racing again. He runs his hands over his tunic again, ensuring it lays just right.

“You look like you’re going to throw up,” Bant says, nearly making Obi-wan jump out of his skin. He hadn’t heard her coming.

“Going on a date,” Obi-wan says.

Bant smiles, causing the scar over her eye to crinkle slightly. “You look more like you’re going to face a firing squad, though I sense you would probably prefer that.”

“Honestly? I can deal with someone trying to kill me.”

Bant hums, then picks a stray hair off his shoulder. “He’s your friend. It’s natural to fear how your relationship will change.” Obi-wan raises an eyebrow. Bant shrugs. “Anakin told me about the date, though he seemed convinced you’d be just fine.”

“I don’t think he’s ever been on a date before. His heart has always been with Padme.”

“Relax. All will be as the Force wills,” Bant says, then smirks. “And it’s Cody. He’ll be just as nervous as you are.”

Obi-wan lets himself smile. Knowing Cody, the man has probably spent the last few hours researching exactly what dates are like and how best to make them successful.

“Come on,” Bant says. “I’m heading to Coco Town too. I’ll drive you.”

“Thanks,” Obi-wan says, perfectly happy not to have to fly. He’s always hated flying. And now that he isn’t needed in star fighters, he has no intention of ever driving again.

His comm buzzes just as he gets into the speeder with Bant.

“Good to go?” Cody’s message says, followed by a smiley face.

The tightness in Obi-wan’s chest eases slightly. He can do this. And if it doesn’t work out, they’ll still be friends. Romance was never needed between them before. Though it could be nice to have a romantic partner.

It could be nice to fall in love.

Bant swings the speeder out into traffic as Obi-wan types back an affirmative. The wind rushes through his hair, easily destroying the work he had done to set it perfectly in place, but he can’t help but enjoy it. There’s no one chasing him, no one snipers watching him through their scopes. He’s safe here on Coruscant and finally free to enjoy a city no longer brimming with tension and fear.

The restaurant comes into view. He catches sight of Cody standing outside in his dress uniform and picking at his sleeves. Cody smiles when he sees Obi-wan’s speeder, immediately straightening up and trying to look calm and professional, but Obi-wan can sense his excitement and joy. 

He has a good feeling about this.


	2. Breakfast Together

“Smells good,” Cody says as he wraps his arms around Obi-wan’s waist.

“You’re up early,” Obi-wan says. He had planned on having breakfast ready before Cody woke up. It was their four month anniversary and Obi-wan had wanted to celebrate. Perhaps it was silly to celebrate such a small event, but they stared death in the face weekly. The next months would never be guaranteed.

Cody’s chin comes to rest on Obi-wan’s shoulder. “I didn’t want to miss any of this.”

Obi-wan summons the spatula from the drawer so he doesn’t have to twist out of Cody’s grip. He flips the eggs before they burn, but they still look a little crispy.

Oh well. They’ll still taste better than rations.

“Eggs are done,” he says, but Cody doesn’t move. “Um, Cody?”

A soft snore escapes Cody. Obi-wan snorts. Cody had spent far too long last night tossing and turning. He never slept well without the hum of an engine starship or without the quiet breathing of his brothers sleeping nearby.

It seems like a shame to wake him up, but there’s no way Cody’s going to stay asleep like this. And Cody’s too light a sleeper for Obi-wan to carry him back to bed without waking him up.

“Eggs are going to burn,” Obi-wan says.

Cody grunts, then lets him go. “I’ll go get the toast.”

Obi-wan smiles and scoops the eggs onto a plate. He adds a little extra salt to hide the taste of the slightly burnt edges. Then retrieves some hot sauce when he finds the salt doesn’t work well enough.

Cody dumps some toast on a plate with more butter than is strictly healthy, but the GAR provides a rather regimented diet that Cody is quite happy to deviate from when he has the chance. He cuts up a melon, then sets it onto the plates by the eggs.

“Good to go,” Cody says as he lays out the plates.

Obi-wan’s about to sit down when his comm rings. Obi-wan sighs. “It’s the Council.”

“You told them you were taking the day off, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Obi-wan says, which means it’s probably important. Mace and Yoda had wanted to give him the week off, but Obi-wan couldn’t leave the war for that long. He reaches for the comm.

“Don’t you dare,” Cody says. “If it’s actually important, they’ll send it over the emergency frequency. And if it isn’t an emergency, it can wait till tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Obi-wan says. Though if it rings again, he’ll answer. Both he and Cody value their duty too much to ignore an urgent call.

But for now, he has a breakfast to eat. And a boyfriend to spend the day with.


	3. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings- mentions of character death

He wakes to the sound of sobs struggling to be kept quiet. Obi-wan opens his eyes just enough to see Cody sitting on the edge of their bed, his shoulders shaking. His grief leaks into the Force despite his attempts to contain it.

“Cody?” Obi-wan asks.

Cody raises his head. “It’s late,” he says, his voice deceptively steady. “Go back to bed.”

Obi-wan sits up, letting the blanket and its warmth fall from his shoulders. He moves to Cody’s side, letting their shoulders and legs touch. There is nothing else to offer, not now, not when the grief is so fresh Cody’s soul still bleeds.

He sits with Cody in the darkness of their quarters as silent sobs overtake him again. Clones knew how to cry silently, learned how to before they even knew how to speak. It is not the case anymore, not with Shaak looking after them, but that does not undo the damage.

It does not free Cody of the fear of what will happen should he share his grief.

Obi-wan doesn’t know how many nights Cody has spent on the edge of the bed, his body shaking with tears even as he kept his breath steady. He doesn’t know how Cody grew up, never pressed for details that Cody was unwilling to share. He has tried, many times, to allow himself to open up to Cody and to give Cody the chance to return the openness.

It was always too much, and yet never enough.

“Aaron is dead,” Cody says. “His Jedi, too. Ambushed. They never saw it coming.”

A breath. Another. Steady despite the tears.

“I’m the last of my batch.” Cody’s voice cracks and he lets his head fall onto Obi-wan’s shoulder. “They’re all dead.”

Obi-wan wraps his arms around Cody and pulls him close. Cody twists to return the hug, wrapping his arms around Obi-wan with all his strength.

“They’re all dead,” he whispers.

And then the dam breaks. Tears pour down Cody’s face and stain Obi-wan’s sleep tunic. His grip grows tighter still, clinging to Obi-wan, to a living being, to one of the few people he loves that haven’t met their end. 

Obi-wan closes his eyes and holds him. He can offer nothing else but himself. There are no assurances, no apologies, no promises of survival.

He can only hope it is enough.


	4. Cuddles

Obi-wan wakes up with a massive headache from the Force buzzing loudly in his head. He pulls up his shields and opens his eyes to find Anakin staring at him.

“Anakin?” Obi-wan asks as he shifts to untangle himself from Cody. He stretches out his aching back and wishes he had slept on his bed. He’s not a young man anymore and his body has seen too much abuse to forgive him for uncomfortable sleeping positions so easily.

Anakin is still staring at him.

“Anakin? Are you alright?” Obi-wan says. He tries to stand up, but Cody, half-awake, grabs his waist and pulls him back down with a soft grunt. Cody tends to be rather clingy in the mornings, but it’s a trait Obi-wan finds endearing when he isn’t completely distracted by his clearly distressed former padawan.

“You—” Anakin says and points shakily at Obi-wan. “And him.”

“What is it?” Obi-wan asks.

“You’re—” Anakin gestures at the two of them. “Together.”

“Of course,” Obi-wan says with a frown. They’ve been a couple for nearly six months now and have been very open about it. They held hands, ate dinner together in the mess hall, and slept in the same room. Everyone in the 212th and the 501st knew. Ahsoka had teased him about it in front of Anakin several times.

“But—” Anakin is still looking at him like he’s grown a second head.

Clearly, Anakin hadn’t known. But how in the galaxy did he miss it? “I thought you knew,” Obi-wan says.

“How? What?”

“You saw us holding hands during the last briefing?” Obi-wan asks, confused and on edge. He braces himself for rage, for hurt, for some outpouring of pain. Anakin never took well to being left out of the loop, even if it was unintentional.

And then Anakin laughs. He laughs until he wakes up Cody, causing him to throw a pillow at Anakin. He laughs until he is doubled over and tears are slipping down his face.

“I thought you were just friends,” Anakin wheezes out. The buzzing in the Force fades away as Anakin regains control of himself. “Force, how did I not see that? You were literally in bed together when I gave you that mission report last week.”

“What did you think was happening?”

“I don’t know! I thought maybe one of you had nightmares or something and wanted company.”

Obi-wan smiles. Of course, Anakin thought that. Anakin had always been very physically affectionate. It wouldn’t register to him as something out of the ordinary.

He pulls Anakin into a hug as the younger man huffs out a laugh. “I’m so stupid,” Anakin says.

“No, not at all,” Obi-wan says. “You’ve been dealing with so much lately. I should have made sure you knew. I’m sorry.”

Anakin shakes his head. “Don’t be,” Anakin says. “I’m so happy for you. But don’t think I won’t be getting revenge.”

“Revenge isn’t the Jedi way,” Obi-wan says, already dreading what ridiculous plan Anakin has come up with. Though he does now have plenty of ammunition for teasing Anakin, Obi-wan doesn’t plan on using it. He’ll humor Anakin on this, if only because Anakin deserves a little fun.

“Oh no, you are not getting out of this. You’re going on a double date with me and Padme and its going to be amazing.”

“Hell no,” Cody grumbles from the couch.

“We’ll see,” Obi-wan says, but Anakin is already vibrating with so much excitement and joy that Obi-wan knows he won’t have the heart to tell him no. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello at my [Tumblr](https://geodax.tumblr.com/)


End file.
